The present invention relates generally to the field of adjustable partitions. In particular, the present invention relates to a versatile adjustable screen capable of defining a wide variety of partially enclosed work spaces.
In an open work space environment, a user sometimes needs to define a partially enclosed space for various purposes, e.g., to have a meeting or for privacy. Obviously, depending on the number of people attending the meeting as well as the purpose of the meeting, a wide variety of work space configurations can be necessary. Various wall configurations have been developed to solve these problems. For example, one attempt to solve this problem includes placing portable walls adjacent to the desired work area. Another attempt to solve this problem includes having fixed walls with adjustable portions.
While these previous structures can address certain work space needs, they suffer from certain limitations. For example, it may not be easy to move a portable wall to the desired work area because of its weight. Also, they often provide little overall versatility, i.e., only limited angular and length adjustably, for a user trying to adjustably enclose a particular work area. More specifically, an adjustable wall that extends in only one direction may be unsatisfactory because the user may have varying needs that require a partition to extend in different directions and lengths. Once a meeting is finished, the user again faces the cumbersome task of having to return the portable wall to storage.
Many adjustable walls also lack functional versatility. They provide nothing more than a boundary that divides space. For example, people attending a meeting may need a marker board. However, a separate marker board would then have to be brought in and set up in the work area.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved adjustable wall assembly that is capable of being easily moved and adjusted to a wide variety of positions while having a functional versatility.